She's His Everything
by alwaysANDforeverMikaelsons
Summary: Isobel gives birth to twins but instead of giving Elena to Grayson and Miranda, she left with Elena, only to leave her on the doorstep of our favourite Original, the Noble Stag himself, Elijah Mikaelson.
1. Chapter 1

**1992, June 22nd**

Seventeen year old Isobel Flemming had left her Firstborn Daughter, Emily Miranda Gilbert, with her Father's older Brother, Grayson Gilbert and his Wife, Miranda Gilbert Née Sommers and then she left Mystic Falls with her Secondborn Daughter, Elena, only to stop in Richmond and place her on the doorsteps of a Mansion.

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson, the Noble Original Vampire of the Mikaelson Family, was reading a book in his living room when he heard the sound of someone knocking on his door. Pausing mid sentence, Elijah shut his book and placed his book on the coffee table before he stood up and went to the front door.

Opening the door cautiously, only to purse his lips into a thin line as he saw no one there. Just as he went to close the door, he heard a soft whimper in front of him. Freezing, Elijah glanced down at his feet and found a Newborn baby in a basket, whimpering and looking ready to start bawling it's doe brown eyes out.

Eyes wide, Elijah quickly bent down and scooped the baby up in his arms, rocking her gently in his arms. Glancing around once more, but there was no sign of the person who could have left the Newborn on his doorstep. The only explanation was the note attached to the baby's blanket.

_To whoever lives here,_  
_Please take care of my Daughter. _  
_I can't look after her as I am only a teenager. _  
_Her name is Elena. _

Elijah scoffed. _Teenagers._ He thought in disdain, shaking his head before noticing that the baby, Elena, was not longer whimpering or looking on the verge of bawling her eyes out, but was looking at him. Elena suddenly squealed and smiled brightly at him, shocking him.

A small smile formed on Elijah's face as he looked at her. There was something about Elena, something special, that made him feel, almost at peace. Using his free hand to close the door, and locking it, while still rocking Elena in his arms as he returned to the living room and sat down with Elena in his arms.

"Don't worry, Elena, I'll look after you. I'll keep you safe."Elijah mumbled gently, drawing out the E, as Elena yawned cutely."You're mine now and I'll always protect you."

* * *

Shortly after Elijah took Elena in, he decided to move to upstate New York, living out in the country side, away from Humans, who would notice that he never aged, and into a lovely mansion. Elijah had gotten all of Elena's baby clothes handmade by compelling a Seamstress.

After the compelled Seamstress was finished making Elena's clothes, Elijah took Elena, who started fussing, up to her Nursery. While Elena wasn't an active baby, she, like many other babies did not like to sit still.

Setting down on the carpet near her crib, Elena made a beeline for her many toys that Elijah had gotten her. Elijah smirked as he leaned against the wall. When he had been Human, he had always wanted a Family of his own but that was taken away from him the moment his parents had turned him and his Siblings into Vampires.

Now, however, Elijah had this beautiful little baby girl before him. She was his to raise, to protect, to love, as a Daughter, yet something, his Beast, kept nagging at his mind, telling him that she was not to be seen as his Daughter but as his Mate. Ignoring his savage Beast, Elijah continued to watch Elena play with her toys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years Later**

"No."

"Elena, eat your vegetables."Elijah told the five year old girl as he sat across from her at the table.

"I don't want to."

"You don't have a choice, My Darling Girl."

"Why do I have to eat them?"Elena asked, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting.

"So you can grow to be big and strong."Elijah answered quickly.

"I don't care! I don't want to eat them!"Elena exclaimed, pouting. Elijah's dark hazel brown eyes narrowed as he looked at the small brunette across from him.

"Elena Verity Astrid Mikaelson, you'll eat your vegetables right now or you will go to bed, your own bed,"Elena's doe brown eyes widened at the mention of her own bed."tonight without dessert or a story."Elena's own doe brown eyes narrowed cutely as she stared at Elijah for a long moment.

As cute and adorable as she was in Elijah's eyes, he wouldn't cave. He had after all grown up with his little Sister, Rebekah, who would use her adorable blue eyes to her advantage against her Brothers, but Elijah had learned to ignore it over his one thousand years of being with her.

After a long few minutes, Elena let out a whimper before she started eating. Elijah smirked in satisfaction as the small brunette started eating her vegetables. Once she was nearly finished, Elijah stood up and walked over to the oven.

Opening the oven, Elijah pulled out a tray of freshly made chocolate brownies, that were still warm. Putting four brownies on a plate, and putting the rest on another plate, which he put in the fridge for tomorrow, he walked over to where Elena was sitting and took her now empty plate and replaced it with the plate of brownies.

Elijah chuckled as the five year old squealed in delight before quickly eating them, most likely thinking that Elijah would take them away from her. While Elena was eating her dessert, Elijah washed the plate and her knife and fork before returning to the child's side to take the other plate and quickly washed it.

After that, Elijah went back over to her and picked her up, taking her to her room to get ready for bed. After getting her ready for bed, Elijah took her to his room and got underneath the covers of his bed.

Sitting Elena in his lap, Elijah grabbed the storybook that they've been reading for the past two nights. A few minutes later, Elena fell asleep just before they read right through the third chapter. For the past few nights, the five year old had trouble sleeping.

Without disturbing her slumber, Elijah gently placed her head on the pillow next to him, despite knowing that tomorrow, he'll wake up with Elena's head resting on his chest. Kissing her on the forehead, Elijah lied down next to her, watching her sleep peacefully as he slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, Elijah had compelled a distant Human neighbour to come and babysit Elena while he left for some business, and hopefully to find a way to kill Klaus. As the Vampire put on his suit-jacket, preparing to leave the mansion and go to the car, he heard little footsteps racing down the hallway. Turning his head, he found Elena coming towards him. Once within arms reach, Elijah picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"What is it, My Darling Girl?"Elijah asked, noticing her glistening doe brown eyes.

"I want to go with you, please. Let me come with you, Eli."Elena begged, placing her hand on Elijah's cheek as she looked at Elijah with her wide doe eyes and pouty lips.

"No, My Darling Girl. I'm sorry but I have business to attend to. Besides, it's not safe out there for you."The look on Elena's face broke Elijah's heart."I don't want to leave you, My Precious Girl, but I'll be back before you know it."The Noble Vampire promised her."Now, Anne is going to take good care of you. You can trust her."

"But Eli..."Elena whimpered

As much as Elijah wanted to stay with Elena and spend the sad with her, making sure she was safe, he knew he couldn't. Not when he knew that there had to be a way to get his revenge on Klaus.

"I'm sorry, My Precious Girl."Elijah mumbled, kissing Elena on the cheek again."Anne!"

"_NO!_"Elena exclaimed, allowing the tears to roll down her cheeks as Anne walked into the room and took the struggling child from the Original Vampire's arms.

Elijah watched as his Darling Girl struggled in the compelled woman's arms. He wanted to stay and tell her that he loved her but knowing that if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave her. Leaving mansion, Elijah could only hope that he'll find a way to kill Klaus quickly so that he won't have to leave Elena all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

As the years went on, Elijah and Elena moved from Mansion to Mansion. Elena didn't understand why other then Elijah saying that it was dangerous to stay in one place for too long. Elijah never allowed Elena to leave the safety of the Mansion Grounds.

He didn't even allow her to go anywhere near the gates as he had started to notice extremely familiar features as Elena got older. The Petrova Features. At first, he thought nothing of those features, believing them to be a fluke as it wasn't possible for a Petrova Doppelganger to be alive since Klaus had killed Katerina's Family after Katerina had turned into a Vampire.

However, he later learned that it wasn't a fluke, his Precious Girl was a Petrova Doppelganger. How it was possible, Elijah didn't know. But what he did know was that he could never use her as bait to lure Klaus out of hiding.

Elena, now a seventeen year old teenager with chin length brunette hair, had started to get restless of being kept inside the grounds of her homes. If you're wondering about her education, she had been home-schooled by none other then Elijah himself, however she still had a sitter everytime Elijah left on important business. She was seventeen for crying out loud.

Currently, Elijah had moved them to a woodland area, near a town from what Elijah had told her, and he was away on business, meaning Elena had a sitter, again. She had argued with Elijah about being old enough to look after herself, then she went off about how could the world be a dangerous place if she'd never gone out there and seen it for herself.

Elijah, having enough of the same argument everytime he left on business, threatened her that if she ever it up brought again, he would not hesitate to take her over his knee. This effectively, stopped Elena from running her mouth and left her staring at him in shock, seeing as she had never in her life been spanked.

Today, Elena had managed to evade her sitter by hiding out near the back of the bushes of the garden. Knowing that her sitter was nowhere near the back of gardens, or even where she was, Elena threw her bag over the gate before carefully climbing over the gate.

Looking back at the Mansion, Elena bit her lip, silently asking Elijah to forgive her if he came back early and found out she was gone or if she got back before her Guardian did and he finds out sometime later on. Elena just had to leave, to explore. It wasn't the same as moving around because she'd always be stuck inside a mansion.

Taking off in the direction, that she knew led to the road, Elena walked along side the road, following down the opposite path that Elijah had driven them through to get to the Mansion. It didn't take Elena long to see a sign saying;"Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia".

Since it was getting dark, the brunette knew that she didn't have long before Elijah would most likely be back from whatever business he was taking care of, so she had to be quick. Making her way into town, Elena looked around in amazement. She had never seen houses, restaurants, or even clothing stores.

Smiling widely, Elena continued walking around the town before noticing a Mansion with cars parked outside. Curious, the short haired brunette walked towards the Mansion, only to freeze when she saw a girl who looked just like her, her arms crossed. However, the girl froze when she saw Elena and they stared at each other, eyes wide.

"Katherine?"Her look-a-like said in shock and confusion."But I thought you were inside with Stefan and Damon."

"Who's Katherine? Or Damon and Stefan?"Elena asked in confusion."And who are you? Why do you look like me?"

Before her look-a-like could say anything, Elena's eyes widened when a man in mask appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her look-a-like. The short haired brunette went to help her Twin, only for someone to grab her. Crying out, Elena tried to fight her attacker but everything was becoming dizzy. Elena's body went limp as she passed out in the stranger's arms.

* * *

When Emily woke up she found herself in an unknown room with an unknown man. He was wearing jeans and a black hoodie. The room was a mess. It was dirty and dusty and old, and it smelled like it. She could feel she was lying down on what appeared to be a couch. A very ugly and old couch.

Her vision was blurred for a few seconds but then she realised she was facing her look-a-like, who was still unconscious. Emily looked up at the man whom she didn't recognise, and though she was afraid she managed to find the courage to speak up.

"What do you want?"But he didn't answer. He put his finger on his lips, gesturing her to stay quiet as her Twin silently woke up."Please, I'm hurt."Emily whimpered.

"I know."He said, staring at Emily's bleeding wound."Just a taste."

"No!"Emily shouted as she tried to back away from him.

"Trevor!"A firm female voice stopped him."control yourself."She continued, in the tone of a mother scolding her child.

She had the same British accent as her friend. She had brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing jeans, a blue shirt and a brown jacket. She was staring at Emily and her twin's unconscious form like she had trouble believing what she was seeing.

Trevor recomposed himself and backed off."Buzz kill..."Emily watched as the Vampire walked away.

"What's that smell?"Rose asked.

"It's Sleeping Beauty over there."Trevor answered from the top of the stairs, gesturing to Elena.

"Why does she smell so good?"Rose wondered questionably.

"I don't know."He shrugged."But I'd love to find out if her blood is as good as it smells. Can I eat her?"

"No!"Emily and the pixie haired woman said in unison.

Trevor, unhappy with the answer, tried to get the pixie haired woman to agree."But we only need one of them, right?"

"I don't know. Don't touch her."The pixie haired woman warned him."Not only does she smell good, her scent is covered in _his_ scent."Trevor paled, looking at Elena' prone form in fear. The pixie haired woman turned back to Emily."My God, you look just like her."

"But I'm not."Emily shook her head, thinking they wanted Katherine."I'm not you-Be quiet."The pixie haired woman cut Emily off.

"But I'm not Katherine."Emily repeated as she stood up. _There's that name again. Katherine. Who is she?_ Elena thought curiously but didn't voice her thoughts or move an inch."My name is Emily Gilbert. You don't have to do this."

"I know who you are. I said, be quiet."Emily frowned.

"What do you want?"The Vampire, annoyed by her incessant questions, slapped Emily so hard the human fell back on the couch, unconscious.

"I want you to be quiet."The pixie haired woman said, before she left the room, leaving the two _unconscious_ teenagers alone on the couch.

Elena, once she was sure that her captors were gone, sat up and looked at her twin. _Emily Gilbert._ Elena thought, mentally testing the name out. Wanting to know what was going on, the short haired twin wanted to wake Emily up but knew that it would be a while and decided to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena didn't want to alert the people who had brought them there, so she stayed in her place, on the couch. Wherever "there" was. Elena paused for a moment and looked around, noticing that it was daylight and paled. _Elijah's gonna kill me! He was right, I never should have left the Mansion._ Elena thought, slightly trembling. Elena suddenly heard her twin moan, as if she was in pain, and saw her twin slowly open her own eyes.

"Emily, are you okay?"Elena asked, trying to hide her panic.

"You... How did you know my name?"Emily whispered and sat up to face her and winced when she used her injured arm.

"I was pretending to be asleep... I'm Elena."The short haired version of Emily said before noticing Emily wince."Are you okay?"

"It's nothing."Emily said dismissively.

"Where are we? Do you know what's going on?"Elena asked after a few second, and to Emily, her twin looked like a scared little girl.

"I don't know where we are."Emily answered the easiest question."And no, Elena, I don't know what's going on."

Where they were didn't matter. What mattered was who was there with them, holding them in that shady dusty abandoned house for an unknown reason. Emily took Elena's hand as she got up. She gestured her to be quiet, pointed a finger at the door up the stairs and then pointed at her ear. Elena understood what she meant. The two people were talking. It wasn't hard listening to them as their conversation resonated in the entire house.

They listened to them argue as they walked up the stairs as slowly and quietly as possible."So, you called him?"Trevor asked, he sounded nervous.

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

Elena's eyes widened._ Elijah? As in her Guardian Elijah? What did he have to do with this!? _Elena thought, frowning before she shook her head._ No, wait, it can't be him. It must be another Elijah._

"They say he got it."

"Wonderful. And what?"

"So, that's it, Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

"Look, i-it's not too late."Trevor stuttered."We can leave them. We don't have to go through with this."

"I'm sick of running."

"Yeah? Well, running keeps up from dying."

"Elijah's old-school, if he accepts our deal, we're free."

Emily looked back at Elena. Elena had gone rigid, she was pale, looking as if she had seen a ghost. Emily felt the need to protect her new look-a-like from everything she didn't know. She squeezed her hand and Elena nodded, understanding what Emily was trying to tell her. They had to be quiet. But the floor creaked under Emily's footsteps and alerted the two vampires.

"You!"Rose said, before she quickly and angrily made her way to the girls. Emily stepped back and pushed Elena behind her to shield her from the Vampire."There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out, you're wrong. Understand?"Emily didn't respond. She didn't even nod.

Elena was surprised as the woman clearly expected an answer. If it had been her, she would have been nodding like a crazy person. If she had been alone she would have stayed on that couch, waiting, too terrified to move. Rose, who had grown tired of Emily and her boldness, stepped out of the room. Elena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Come on."Emily started to follow them but Elena, whose hand she was still holding, stopped her.

"What are you doing?"Elena asked, terrified.

"Let's find out why we're here."Emily stated.

"But..."Emily didn't give her time to reply as she dragged her in the next room where they found Rose.

The room was as bad as the one they woke up in. There were books everywhere. On the floor, on the sofas, on the table. The room was quite and dark. Almost all the windows had been covered up with cardboard.

There were a few lamps across the room to make up for the lack of daylight. As they joined Rose in the dirty room, Elena was starting to wonder if Emily was trying to get them killed, if she knew more than she said, or if she was just crazy.

"Why are we here?"Emily asked, and if she was afraid, Elena couldn't tell.

"You keep asking me questions like I'm gonna answer them."Rose said.

"Why won't you?"Emily asked next, a little too cocky for Elena's taste.

"That's another one."Elena watched Rose take a cardboard and put it against a window, blocking the sunlight from entering the room.

She found it odd, yet curious that she would walk around the sunlight instead of just through it, like any sane person would."You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere."Emily stated."The least you can do is tell us what you want with us."Elena knew that the woman didn't need to do anything.

She wondered what made Emily think that she could boss their kidnappers around and force the woman to answer her questions. Elena believed that the safest way to play it, the only way that would ensure they wouldn't get too much hurt, was to go back to the couch and stay quiet. But it seemed that Emily disagreed.

"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."Rose answered honestly and bluntly.

"To who? Elijah?"Emily questioned Rose again.

Elena grimaced at the name Elijah again and couldn't help but think that they were talking about her Guardian Elijah. _Does Elijah know I had left? Does he have people looking for me!?_ If it was possible, Elena went even more paler then before.

Rose chuckled."Two points for the eavesdropper."She said, sounding amused. Each step Emily took brought them closer to the short-haired stranger and Elena couldn't have been squeezing Emily's hand any harder.

"Who is he? Is he a Vampire?"Elena instantly looked up at Emily, though she was facing her back. She was certain she had misheard.

"He's one of the Vampires. The Originals."

"What do you mean 'The Originals'?"Emily mumbled.

"What do you mean 'Vampires'."Elena whispered to Emily.

Different scenarios were playing in her mind. Either Emily knew something she didn't and knew that the two people who had taken them thought Vampires were real and she was just pretending, or Emily was as mad as them and they were both going to die.

"Doesn't your Sister know?"Rose asked with an amused smirk.

"She's not my Sister."Elena and Emily said in unison.

"But you two are Human and are most likely the same age."Rose stated, confused.

"Who are the Originals?"Emily asked instead.

"Again with the questions."Rose sighed."Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you Vampire History?"If Elena wasn't so terrified and believed that her kidnappers weren't already insane as they were when they kidnapped her and Emily, she would have thought that it was funny.

"So, you know Stefan and Damon?"Emily asked.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for the bad boys, though, but I digress."Rose explained.

_A hundred years back._ The words echoed loudly in Elena's mind, and a strong headache started to make her feel dizzy. Elena was among crazy people. _I wish I was at home, hiding under Elijah's bed. Elijah was right. It is a dangerous world, filled with crazy people._ Elena thought, wishing she was anywhere but here.

"Who are the Originals?"Emily asked again.

Rose rolled her eyes and slowly turned around."Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using you two to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why us?"

"Because you're the Petrova Doppelgangers."


	5. Chapter 5

_Doppelgangers? That must be what we are if we're not Sisters._ Elena paused as soon as she thought that, horrified by the thought. _No, it couldn't be possible, because that would mean that Emily wasn't crazy, nor were the people that were holding them in that old house, and that Vampires existed. And vampires didn't exist. Vampires weren't real._ Elena shook her head furiously to get rid of her insane thoughts and chanted that Vampires aren't real in her mind.

"One of you is the key to breaking the Curse."Rose said.

"Curse? The Sun and the Moon Curse?"Emily asked, finally understanding something that Rose was going on about.

_Did Emily know what that woman was talking about? Was I the only person in the dark? Or the only sane person in this room?_ Elena was feeling like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown with all of her mental questions and everything that was happening.

"You do know your history."Rose nodded, seeming satisfied.

"What do you mean one of us is the key? The Moonstone is what breaks the Curse."

"No. The Moonstone is what binds the Curse. Sacrifice is what breaks it."

"Sacrifice?"Elena and Emily breathed out. Emily was suddenly scared.

_Finally, a rational reaction._ Elena's mind stated sarcastically.

"The blood of the Doppelganger. You're both Doppelgangers. Which means, in order to break the curse, one of you has to die."Rose explained.

That finally shut Emily up. But it's also what made Elena speak up."You people are crazy."Elena breathed out as she let go of Emily's hand and started to walk towards the door.

She figured she could at least try to make a run for it. _After all, they weren't really Vampires. They were just delusional people talking about Curses and Sacrifices._ Elena just had to run fast, like she had never run before.

"Where do you think you're going?"Rose asked. She didn't sound angry, just a little annoyed. Elena didn't reply, she just started to walk a little faster.

The Vampire sighed and, a second later, was standing right in front of Elena."Holy..."Elena gasped.

Her heart skipped a beat, and her face turned white as if she had just seen a ghost."You don't want to get out there."Rose said."If Elijah's coming, you might run into him outside and that won't end well for you. Then again, it still won't end well for you."Rose said. Elena was surprised that she actually cared. She stepped back, afraid of how close she was from the 'Vampire'.

She jumped, frightened, when someone took her hand. It was Emily."It's gonna be ok."Emily said in a calming voice."You'll be fine. I promise."

Elena suddenly chuckled."You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."Emily looked at her in shock, as did Rose before Emily gave her a reproving look."Vampires don't exist."Elena whispered.

"Yes. Yes, they do. I know it's a shock, and I'll explain everything later, okay, just, calm down, please."But Elena didn't want her to explain. She wanted to get the hell out of there. Away from them, all three of them.

"Let me go!"

"Elena..."

Rose didn't give Emily a chance to calm Elena down. She had no patience and thought she could stop the girl from causing any more problems. She knew an easy way to keep someone quiet. She put her hand on Elena's left shoulder and pushed her against the wall. The hard impact made the entire house shake. Elena cried out of fear and pain.

The Vampire locked her eyes in hers."Calm down. It's gonna be fine."

"Let go of me!"Elena begged causing Rose to frown in confusion.

Rose looked at Emily, who looked as confused as her."I said, calm down."Rose tried again. But Elena wasn't calming down. In fact, she was panicking even more."Why can't she be compelled?"Rose asked in an angry voice. She couldn't smell any Vervain on her or in her system, so why couldn't Elena be compelled?

"I have no idea."Emily shook her head, asking herself the same question.

"What are you talking about?"Elena cried.

"What are you?"Rose growled, squeezing the girl's shoulders harder. But Elena had no answer to give her. Rose slowly leaned forward. Elena was trembling and whimpering against the wall. She gasped when she felt Rose's nose on her neck. She heard Rose sniff several times, just to check for a hint of Vervain, but could only smell the sweet scent of Elena's blood."I never met a Human who smelled like you."Rose stated."Tell me. What are you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."Elena cried, terrified out of her mind.

"Let her go. She doesn't know anything!"Emily yelled, concerned for Elena. Eventually, Rose grew tired of hearing the short haired Doppelganger's cries and let go of her. Emily immediately rushed to Elena."It's gonna be okay."But no matter how many times Emily said it, Elena didn't believe her.

Emily helped her up and tried to give her a reassuring smile but Elena wasn't having it. Emily took her hand again and followed Rose back in the room. Elena reluctantly went with her. She would rather stay with the "not-so-crazy Emily" than alone in the hallway where Trevor could walk by at any moment.

Elena was trying to understand the situation. _Who would believe Vampires were real? But how could I not believe it now? Now that I saw how fast and how strong Rose was. How every question Emily asked and every answer Rose gave made sense somehow. In a world different than mine. A world she had no idea I lived in. Was this the world that Elijah was protecting me from?_ Elena wondered, trembling slightly.

Emily wasn't giving up, she still had plenty of questions. And she wasn't afraid of Rose, or maybe she was more afraid not to have answers."Tell me more."

"Captivity's made her pushy, eh?"Elena jumped when she heard Trevor's voice behind her. She was lost deep in her thoughts and she hadn't heard him join them in the dark room. She stepped forward, squeezing Emily's hand harder, the way she did before, and placing her free hand on her arm, as if the only safe place in this house at the moment was behind Emily."What do you wanna know, Doppelicious?"He asked, taking a piece of cardboard and putting it against another window.

"Who are you running from?"

"The Originals."

"Yeah. She said that. What does that mean?"Emily didn't sound cocky anymore, she just sounded impatient, and Elena just listened, trying to calm herself down but it had the opposite effect. Listening to them and their horror stories was starting to make her physically sick.

"The First Family. The Old World. Rose and I pissed them off."Rose cleared her throat in disagreement."Correction, I pissed them off. Rose had my back. And for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead."

"What did you do?"

"He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova."

"Katherine..."Emily said in a whisper and Elena looked up sharply at that name again and Elena realised why they were talking about Katherine, why Emily confused Elena for Katherine. It was because Katherine was a Doppelganger.

"The one and only. The first Petrova Doppelganger."

"I helped her escape her fate. And I've...sorry, we've been marked ever since."

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again."Rose said before she stepped out of the room and Trevor followed her, leaving the girls alone with their thoughts.

Emily sighed. She turned around towards Elena, who didn't look well."Come one."Emily said gently to her look-a-like."I'll explain everything."

Elena wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. The more she learnt, the sicker she felt. Her headache became more painful every time she asked herself a new question and every time she had an answer. She just wanted to go home. For once, she wanted to stay inside the grounds of her Mansion, where everything was safe and there was no such things as Vampires and that they were only stories. Emily led her out of the room and they walked quietly in the dirty hallways of the old house. Elena was afraid to speak, she dreaded Emily's next words.

As they reached the stairs and walked back to the room where they had woken up, Emily started explaining what she knew about Vampires."And Katherine is..."

"My-Our ancestor."Emily corrected herself."She looks exactly like me and you. She's a Vampire. She's...a psycho."Elena made a noise at the back of her throat."But she's harmless at the moment."


	6. Chapter 6

They walked through the dusty room. When they reached the couch, Emily noticed a piece of paper that wasn't there before. She took it and opened it. **_Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B._**

"What's that?"Elena asked softly.

"It's a message from my friend, Bonnie. I told you we were gonna be fine."Emily answered.

"H-how?"Emily bit her lower lip and looked down."Oh God... what now?"Elena squeaked out.

"Bonnie's a Witch."Elena stared at Emily, she didn't know what to do with the information.

She didn't know what to think at all. She only knew that she was terrified and that she was probably gonna die or have a very tanned bottom soon. That is if the Elijah everyone is talking about is her Guardian, Elijah."I see."Was all that Elena could say as she sat on the couch.

"It'll be easier with time."Emily promised."You'll get used to the idea."

Elena knew she was right. It would never be easy, but she just wasn't sure when. She most likely could learn to live with it. She just didn't want to. She wasn't even sure if she could while knowing that there was a possibly that her Guardian was a Vampire or hopefully he wasn't, but now that she thought about it, it made sense that her Guardian was the same Elijah that Rose and Trevor kept talking about. Elena grimaced at this realisation.

"What does...What was Rose trying to do, earlier?"Elena decided to ask instead of thinking about Elijah.

"You mean compulsion?"Emily asked, and Elena nodded."Vampires can compel people. Make them think or do things against their will."She brought a hand to her necklace."Vervain prevents that."

"Why can't I be compelled?"Elena wondered, knowing that there was a slim chance that she never had Vervain before.

"I don't know."Elena frowned at Emily's answer."Supernatural creatures usually can't be compelled."

"But..."Elena trailed off for a second."I'm Human."

"I don't know."Emily repeated as she shrugged."You're the best person to know what you are, other then a Doppelganger."

"I'm Human."Elena said, sure of herself.

"Maybe you ate something with Vervain in it."Emily suggested and Elena shrugged.

Rose entered the room with a bag and started to collect her things she had scattered around the room. Nobody said anything. Emily was waiting for her friends, Stefan and Damon, to come rescue them. Elena had plenty of things to think about, she had to re-imagine the world she lived in, and who and what lived in her wold, personal and not so personal world, and Rose had nothing to say, she looked nervous. After an hour, Trevor rushed into the room, completely panicked.

"He's here! This was a mistake."

Elena's heart skipped a beat. _He means Elijah. _Her mind whispered. _He means her probably, violent and scary soon to be murderer or most likely her Guardian who will give her hell and ground her. Or maybe he was both._

"No, I told you I would take you out of this mess. You have to trust me."

"No. He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants them more."

"I can't do this."Trevor said, pacing in the room like a mad man."You give them to him. He'll have mercy on you. But I need to get out of here!"

"Hey,"Rose said as she took his hands to try and calm him down,"what are we?"

Trevor took a deep breath."We'e Family. Forever."Suddenly, a noise resonated in the room. Someone was knocking on the front door.

At the realisation that a bigger, stronger, badder Vampire was about to make his entrance, Elena sat up and moved closer to Emily."You're scared."Emily said, as she saw the Vampires faces.

That wasn't reassuring at all. Nothing was reassuring!

"Stay here with them. And don't make a sound."Rose told Trevor before she walked up the stairs and disappeared in the other room.

Emily got up, too nervous to stay seated. Elena was breathing heavily. She had never been more scared in her life, and she had had many reasons to be. But she knew that she could die a horrible death in the next hour and at that moment she really wished she was hiding in one of the many rooms of the Mansion. The seconds felt like hours. They were barely breathing, waiting for Rose to come back. About ten minutes after she had left, Rose stepped back inside the room followed by a man in a suit. A very familiar man in a suit.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena and Emily both instantly looked up as he appeared. He was looking right at Emily, like he couldn't believe was he was seeing. Elena realised that Elijah couldn't see her because Emily was standing in front of her. One second, he was standing on top of the stairs, and the other he was right in front of Emily, just inches from her. Both girls gasped at the sudden apparition. Now, Emily was scared the same way Elena had been all day.

He was looking at Emily as if she had killed his entire Family, as if she had killed Elena. Emily's body was quivering and she could barely breathe. She watched him warily as he moved closer to her and leaned forward to breathe her in. But even though Elijah was trying to focus on Emily, he couldn't help but notice a stronger, more appealing scent. A familiar scent. A very sweet scent mixed in with his own. He tilted his head on the side and saw his Precious Girl, his Lovely Elena, on the couch behind Emily.

She couldn't have looked any more frightened. She was shaking with fear, and he could hear her heart pounding hard in her chest. He caught her glistening doe brown eyes in his and fear made it impossible for her to look away from her, now Vampire, Guardian.

"_ELENA VERITY ASTRID MIKAELSON!_"Elijah thundered furiously and Emily's eyes widened as she, along with Trevor and Rose, looked at Elena with wide eyes as Elijah stormed over to her and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to her feet.

"Hi, Eli."Elena mumbled.

"You are in so much trouble when we get home, Little Girl."Elijah hissed out and Elena paled.

"Elijah, I can-Sit down and be quiet."Elijah said, letting go of Elena, who did as she was told.

Elijah focused a little while longer on his Precious Girl. All the meanwhile, Elena felt like she was about to pass out. She was more scared of him than she had would ever be of Rose and Trevor. And for a good reason too. Elijah turned his attention to back to Emily, checking to see if she was Human and she was. It left him stunned. There were two Doppelgangers. However, there was hope. He could use this Doppelganger and not have to worry about his Precious Girl.

"Well."Elijah smiled, as he turned back towards Elena and Emily."We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going."

Elena worriedly looked up at Emily and Elijah."Please, don't let him take us."Emily begged Rose, forgetting for a second there that Elena had some sort of connection to Elijah.

The pixie haired Vampire looked away, as if she were ashamed of herself. She wouldn't be doing it if she had another choice."One last piece of business, and we're done."Elijah said, completely ignoring Emily's plead. He stepped away from Emily and Elena and turned around towards Trevor who looked terrified.

Elijah was walking around him, listening to his apologies."I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry."

"Oh, no, your apology is not necessary."Elijah told him.

Elena watched her Guardian carefully. His voice was calm, yes, but that wasn't the same voice he used with her when she did something bad but her apology wasn't needed. She knew when she was wrong and Elijah knew that too, so he always told her that she didn't need to apologise, but he would always accept her apologises. Elijah circled around Trevor like a shark around its prey. He didn't look angry, he was smiling, as if he was amused.

"Yes. Yes, it is."Trevor insisted."You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

"Well, yes, you are the guilty one."Elijah nodded as he walked passed him."And Rose aided you because she was loyal to you."He said, as he looked up at Rose."That, I honour."He stopped in front of Trevor, he was still smiling, as if the situation was somehow funny."Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."Trevor told Elijah, as he looked up at him with scared eyes.

There was a moment of silence, during which the Vampires and the Doppelgangers waited for the Original's answer with anticipation."So granted."Elena watched as Trevor smiled, relieved, right before Elijah slapped him across the face so hard that he cut his head off.

It happened extremely fast. Elijah moved, then, there was a gross "splash" like in the movies, and Trevor's headless body fell on the ground. Elena gasped with horror as Trevor's body hit the dirty floor and blood spilled out of the Vampire's neck. She couldn't look away as a pool of blood grew larger by the second where Trevor's head should have been. She felt like she was going to throw up or pass out, or both. She couldn't breathe. Her Guardian had just killed someone, regardless of the fact that the person was a Vampire, he was still a living being.

Her ears were ringing, and she could barely hear Rose moan and cry."You..."Rose said in anger. She was shocked and furious and all she wanted to do at that moment was kill the Original Vampire, but she knew very well that wasn't possible. She wasn't strong enough.

"Don't, Rose."Elijah said calmly."now that you are free."

More tears fell down Elena's cheeks, though she was crying out of fear unlike Rose who felt betrayed, lost and stupid for trusting an Original Vampire. Elijah fixed his sleeves and made sure there wasn't a drop of blood on his suit when he noticed how Elena was looking at him and Trevor's body. Inwardly cursing, he Vamp-Sped over to Elena and sat by her side, making her look at him by placing his thumb under her chin, ignoring how she was trembling in fear as she looked at him.

"Elena,"Elijah said in a compelling voice."hush."He said when she whimpered and Rose and Emily watched, eyes wide."It's alright My Precious Girl. I want you to forget what you just saw. In fact, Trevor never existed."

"Trevor never existed."Elena said in a monotonous voice, shocking Rose and Emily.

"How..."Emily trailed off as Elijah looked at her.

"Come."Elijah said, bring Elena up with him and held his hand out for Emily to take.

"No, what about the Moonstone?"Emily asked in a panic, hoping it would win some time for Stefan and Damon to come and rescue her.

Elijah looked interested."What do you know about the moonstone?"He asked.

"I know that you need it. And I know where it is."Emily said cryptically.

"Yes?"He nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I can help you get it."Emily stated.

"Tell me where it is."Elijah simply said.

"It doesn't work that way."Emily told him.

Elijah was both surprised and amused by Emily's behaviour. He didn't know if she was being brave, or just plain stupid. Elena meanwhile just watched Emily, eyes wide, and wondered what she was doing. Elijah hated people trying to get the upper hand when they knew they'd been defeated.

"Are you negotiating with me?"Elijah asked Emily before he turned around towards Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it."Rose told him. Elijah turned back towards Emily, looking for her eyes, but noticed she couldn't be compelled.

His eyes fell on her necklace and he raised an eyebrow."What is this Vervain doing around your neck?"Elijah asked angrily, before he took it and threw it across the room."Tell me where the Moonstone is."He compelled her.

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins."Emily answered him

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting."Elena jumped at the sound of broken glass coming from the other side of the house which distracted Elijah, who let go of Emily, who felt relieved, knowing that Stefan and Damon were here. Elijah turned to face Rose.

"What is that?"Rose asked Rose.

"I don't know."

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know."Elijah grabbed Emily roughly by her left arm while keeping a firm but gently hold on Elena's hand.

Everything felt like a blur to Elena. One minute Elijah was dragging her out of the house and the next, she found herself thrown into the wall by accident by a teen with dirty blonde, nearly brunet hair and green eyes, knocking her unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

"Elena, Elena."Elena groaned as her eyes fluttered open and she met Elijah's concerned dark hazel brown eyes.

"Elijah."Elena said hoarsely.

"Shush, my Darling Girl."Elijah mumbled as he scooped Elena up into his arms, bridal style and held her close.

As he walked out of the decaying house, he kept an eye on Elena, making sure that she wasn't going to fall unconscious again. Heading over to his car, he shifted Elena slightly so that he could open the passenger side door and put her in the seat, buckling her in and the shut the door. Vamp-speeding over to the drivers side of the car, Elijah slid in and shut his door before turning his attention back to Elena and watched as she held the side of her head, looking slightly pained.

Nodding to himself, Elijah quickly buckled himself in and started to drive the car."Elijah, I..."Elena trailed off as she looked at her Guardian, frowning."You... You're a... You compelled me whenever I asked certain questions or I saw something you couldn't explain me... You compelled me to forget what you did today."Elijah pursed his lips into a tight frown."Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did tell you."Elijah stated coolly but Elena shook her head.

"No, you told me that the world wasn't safe because it was filled with dangerous people. People, as in Humans. Not Vampires."Elena's voice cracked as Elijah glanced at her and saw her eyes shine with tears. Thankfully, they weren't too far away from the Mansion and Elijah quickly came to a stop in front of the gate, he put in the pin code and drove in with the gates closing behind the car as he drove up to the Mansion and packed said car.

Once the car was parked, Elijah and Elena took off their seat-belts but neither of them got out of the car."You were just a Little Girl. You're still a Little Girl. My Little Girl."Elijah said softly as he turned to face Elena."The same Little Girl that I raised, I am raising. To you, Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches were nothing but part of fairy tales or legends and stories. How was I suppose to tell the same little girl who would cling to me whenever I had to leave, that I was the monster under your bed?"Elijah asked gently."Tell me, Elena, how was I suppose to tell you?"

"I don't know."Elena nearly whispered.

"Exactly, you don't know so how was I suppose to tell you when I had no idea how to?"Elijah retorted questionably before sighing softly."Elena, you have to understand that everything I'm doing is for your safety. I'm trying to make everything a better world for you to live in."

"What is everything that you're doing is for my safety? What are you trying to make better in this world for me? What are you hiding from me?"The brunette questioned him and he stared at her silently."Why do I have to be hidden away from the world, sheltered in a Mansion? Tell me, please!"Elena pleaded as she grabbed his hand in hers, surprising him, as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I have a Brother."Elijah stated, surprising Elena."I have three Brothers and a Sister. Finn, Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah. We're the first generation of Vampires. We're Immortal. We can't die by normal standards."Doe brown eyes stared at him in confusion."I have not seen my Siblings since 1919, New Orleans. I wrote letters to Rebekah, but when I found Niklaus in 1933, Rostock, Germany, he told me that he had been forging her letters and that he buried our Siblings at sea."Elena's eyes narrowed and she frowned."Ever since then I have been wanting revenge against Niklaus and now I can get my revenge."

"I don't understand, what does that have to do with locking me up?"

"Niklaus isn't my Brother, he is my Half-Brother. We share the same Mother but different Fathers. Mikael, my Father, was a Viking, and Niklaus' Father was a Werewolf."Elijah said, spitting the word Father like it was a curse.

"Wait, so Niklaus is a Werewolf and a Vampire?"Elena interrupted questionably.

"Yes and no."Elijah stated."His Werewolf side is dormant because of our Mother placing a Curse on him. To break the Curse, he needs a Full Moon, a Werewolf, a Vampire, a Witch, the Moonstone, and the Petrova Doppelganger, to become a Hybrid."Elijah said cryptically.

"So how does he break the Curse a Full Moon, a Werewolf, a Vampire, a Witch, and the Petrova Doppelganger?"Elena asked and her eyes narrowed when she saw Elijah hesitate and remembered what Rose said."Oh... He sacrifices me. You were-I was not raising you like a lamb for slaughter, Elena."Elijah cut her off, his expression blank but his eyes were filled with rage.

"You're lying."Elena said with a scoff and quickly got out of the car a sob escaping her lips.

Elijah followed her, cutting her off from running towards the gates and held her by the shoulders in a grip that stopped her from struggling."I found you outside on my doorstep as a baby, Elena. A baby."Elijah exclaimed softly."I had no idea you were a Petrova Doppelganger, I didn't know who your Mother or your Father was, or what Family you descended from."Elijah said honestly."When you started showing the Petrova Features as you got older, I couldn't think, or even breathe, at the idea of using you to get revenge."He looked at her with an imploring look in his eyes."I took you in, I named you Elena Verity Astrid Mikaelson, I raised you, and I love you."Elena's eyes widened and Elijah's eyes were just as wide."I love you and I would never use you for my own personal gain. I never have and I never will."Elena broke down at those words and let her head fall onto Elijah's chest, crying. Out of reflex, Elijah brought her into his arms. Picking her up bridal style once again, and this time, Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, still crying, as he walked up the steps and into the house.

* * *

The next day, Elijah spent as much time as he could telling Elena all about his Family History and how her Ancestral History was involved and intertwined with his. He told her about Tatia and Katerina, or rather Katherine Pierce, Petrova. He couldn't hide it from her anymore and he wasn't going to. But he was making one thing clear as he told her about her Doppelgangers. They may share the same face, the same eye colours, the same skin tone, the same hair colour, the same voice, but each and everyone of them were different.

Tatia was his first love, but now that he thought about it, their love was young, stupid, and brief, and she played with people's hearts. Katerina was someone he cared about, she was a peasant girl who pretended to be someone she wasn't, but in the end, she was manipulative. And her, Elena, she was the sweet, innocent baby he had taken in and had adored the moment he laid eyes on her, he promised to protect her from that moment on, Always and Forever. She was his one and only love.

"Always and Forever, is my vow to my Siblings, and to you."Elijah stated, keeping his eyes firmly on Elena's."I love you."

"I love you too, Eli. But what happens now? Are you going to use Emily as bait to lure Klaus here?"Elijah grimaced, not wanting to answer her but that was all she needed."Is she going to die so that you can get your revenge?"

"Yes."Elijah answered calmly.

"And I can't stop you, can I?"Elena said weakly."I can't change your mind."

"It's the only way for you to live a better life if Klaus wasn't in this world."Elijah stated."And I want you to live in a world where you won't have to be looking over your shoulder everyday because of my Brother."

"Ok."Elena said simply.

"Ok?"Elijah echoed questionably and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, fine, I won't get in your way, but I don't want be trapped in this Mansion, or any other Mansion, any longer. I'll let you do what you want for me to live a better life you let me go to school, no more Homeschooling, no more tutors, compelled or not, I don't care."Elena shrugged gently."I want friends, I wanna see what it's like to live like a normal girl. I wanna do normal things that girls my age do. Please?"


	9. Chapter 9

Elijah was silent as he stared at Elena, who was looking back at him with wide and hopeful doe brown eyes, while thinking of the pros and cons of her going to a Human School. He didn't like it. Not one bit. But he wanted to keep her happy. A soft sigh left his lips and he bowed his head, gritting his teeth as he knew that he could not deny her this request.

"Alright, you may go to School."Elena squealed happily and surprised Elijah by tackling him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek, chanting;"Thank you, thank you, thank you.". Elijah relaxed into her embrace and returned it, holding her tightly, but not tight enough to suffocate her, and leaned his chin on her head, enjoying her compassionate and warm affectionate self.

"Elijah?"Elena suddenly asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, My Precious Girl?"Elijah asked.

"Why can't I be compelled by that Vampire, Rose, but you managed to compel me all these years?"Elena asked, leaning back in Elijah's embrace and looked at him questionably.

"Ah, now that would be a memory you'd never be able to remember due to you being just a child of three years old."Elijah stated, remembering that day as clear as the sky."I had decided to compel you to never be able to be compelled by anyone but me, in case a Vampire tried to compel you to let them into the Mansion."Elijah explained and Elena raised an eyebrow, telling him to go on."Vampires can't come into a Human's house uninvited, My Darling Girl. Every Mansion we have lived in has always been under your name."

"How can you get inside then?"Elena asked, frowning before she groaned."No, wait, you compelled me to always let you in when we come to a new Mansion and to forget it as soon as you step inside, right?"

Elijah chuckled."That's correct."He said calmly while Elena gave him a dark look.

"If I had known this when I was younger, I could have used that to my advantage to get what I wanted more easily."Elena grumbled under her breath but Elijah still heard her.

"And it's for that very reason that I compelled you."Elijah said, grimly and sighed."I already spoiled you too much."He added and Elena gasped at him but before he could say anything, his phone went off.

"I wanna phone."Elena decided as he pulled said phone out and checked the Caller ID, before giving her a look that said no. Letting her go, Elijah answered the call and made a shoo gesture to Elena, who huffed."I wanna phone."She grumbled, glaring at him before she left the room to go read in the living room.

* * *

Elijah had to leave, tell Elena about how he deal with the people responsible for hurting her and killing him. He came back hours later to tell Elena that he had enrolled her at the local High School in Mystic Falls. Elena was excited but she was also concerned and nervous due to her being Homeschooled and all that. Elijah, however, managed to calm her down and reassure her that she'll be fine, and that he should be the one that should be concerned and nervous.

* * *

Later that day, Elijah decided to take her into Mystic Falls, to a place called the Lockwood Mansion, and introduced her to Jonas and Luka Martin, two Warlocks, after the owner, Carol Lockwood, who was compelled not to remember who Elena was or ask why she looked like Emily. Jonas regarded her coldly and had bluntly asked why they weren't going to use her to lure out Klaus instead of Emily Gilbert. Elijah hadn't reacted well to his question and had pulled the older Warlock aside, to his Study, while Luka apologised to Elena.

"Again, I'm sorry about my Dad, he just wants my Sister back."Luka apologised again, looking ashamed and hurt at the same time.

"I understand..."Elena trailed off, grimacing."Kinda."She added, smiling weakly at Luka, who chuckled softly.

"So you lived with Elijah since you were a kid?"Luka asked, deciding it was best to change the subject.

"I was left on his doorstep when I was baby. He took me in and raised me."Elena shrugged helplessly.

"Oh..."Luka said, eyes wide."So you're like a Daughter to him? That's why he doesn't want to use you to lure out Klaus."He added the last part to himself rather then to Elena.

Elena frowned, never having thought to ask what she was to Elijah."I don't know what I am to him, Luka. He raised me and took care of me, but..."Elena trailed off and Luka raised an eyebrow at her questionably."I've never called him Dad or Father. It never felt right. I grew up calling him Elijah, 'Lijah, and Eli."Luka nodded, trying to actually picture Elena as a child and calling the deadly and dangerous Original adorable nicknames, but couldn't.

"I see."Was all Luka could say and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Luka?"Elena suddenly asked and Luka raised an eyebrow at her."Do you think I'm related to Emily Gilbert?"Elena asked, nibbling on her lower lip.

"I think so. I mean, we, the Witches and Warlocks, always thought that there would be one Doppelganger born every five hundred years, and yet, here you are."Luka said lamely and gestured at her while she nodded, frowning slightly."Maybe there's a reason why you were born, other then to be sacrificed, I mean."

"Huh, ok."Elena mumbled, loud enough for Luka to hear her, thoughtfully just as Jonas, who looked terrified, and Elijah, who seemed calm, came back into the room.

"Let's go, Luka, we still have boxes to unpack."Jonas said gruffly and Luka and Elena said their goodbyes to each other before Elena watched them leave then turned her attention to Elijah.

"So, what did you and Mr. Martin talk about?"Elena asked curiously as Elijah looked back at her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with."Elijah answered her calmly and Elena pursed her lips into a frown but decided to let it be.

"Ok, now about having a phone..."Elena trailed off.

"No."Elijah answered without missing a beat.

The younger brunette huffed."Why not?"

"Why do you need one?"Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"So that I can..."Elena trailed off, eyes narrowed before they lit up."So that you or I can call each other or so that you can check up on me."Elena said and Elijah paused at that and Elena knew she was getting somewhere with her overprotective Vampire Guardian."You can even put a tracking app on my phone and connect it to yours so that you know where I am at all times."Elena froze as soon as she said that while Elijah suddenly looked more agreeable to the idea of her having a phone."I can't take that back, can I?"

"No, you can not. Now, let's go home."Elena grumbled under her breath as she followed Elijah out of the Lockwood Mansion and to his car."What would you like for dinner tonight?"Elijah asked as soon as they got in the car.

"Uh, your homemade Roasted Lemon Chicken?"Elena asked, her mouth watering at the idea of Elijah's delicious homemade food.

"If that is what my Precious Girl wants, then that is what we shall have for dinner."Elijah said smirking, and chuckled when Elena gave a small cheer.

* * *

The next day was Elena's first day of school but Elijah didn't want her going to school with her looking exactly like Emily, and so she was given a pendant that would change her hair colour, eyes, and skin tone. Her skin tone became rosy pale, her eyes became electric blue, and her hair became sunflower blonde. Frowning after looking at herself in the mirror, she walked downstairs and into the living room, where Elijah was waiting for her.

"It's your first day of school and you're making yourself late."Elijah stated as he flipped the page of the book he was reading without looking up at Elena.

"Yeah, well, do I have to wear this pendant? All it's done has changed my skin tone, my eyes and hair colour."Elena stated, crossing her arms and Elijah looked up at her.

"We don't want you to look completely different and if my Brother comes to town, he won't be completely focused on you because you don't look exactly like Tatia and he will think that you were born as a fluke or a defective Doppelganger."Elijah explained as he closed the book and put it on the table before standing up."Now, we don't want you to be late for your first day of school."

* * *

Arriving at the school, Elijah looked from the students hanging around the car park then at Elena, who looked nervous."I could compel the school to forget you ever being enrolled and I can enrol you in another school, outside of Mystic Falls."

"No, no,"Elena shook her head before looking at Elijah."I'm good. Just nervous. Oh look, there's Luka."Elena pointed out the Warlock to Elijah and went to get out of the car when her hand was grabbed and she looked back at Elijah questionably.

Elijah pulled out a phone from his inside jacket pocket."Your phone as we requested."Elena's eyes lit up and she smiled as she held out her hand."I've installed it with a tracking GPS so that I know where you are at all times and there is no way you can get rid of it. It has a pass-code."He explained and Elena pouted as he put the phone in her hand."Have a good day."

"Thanks."Elena said drily as she slipped the phone into her jacket pocket and got out of the car.

"Love you."Elijah said, smirking up at her before she closed the door, causing her to bend down slightly and looked at him, smiling.

"I love you too, Elijah."Elena said gently before closing the door and turned to see Luka walking towards her."Hey, Luka."Elena greeted him as Elijah drove away.

"Nice disguise."Luka said, smirking."So, Elijah made it so that you have all the same classes as me, so if you'd just follow me."Luka explained and Elena nodded in understanding."Ignore them."He added when he noticed some of the other teens, who were looking at Elena, were obviously gossiping about her looking like she could be Emily's twin.

* * *

By the end of the day, Elena wasn't sure if she wanted to go back. The learning part was ok, but people kept asking her questions about being Emily's long lost twin or if she was a relative of the Gilbert's. She only answered that she wasn't sure if she was related to the Gilbert's and that she didn't really know who Emily was but they kept pestering her. Luckily though, she had Luka, who told them to back off and leave her alone.

"Hey, Luka, Elijah just texted. He's doing something and he told me to go with you to your apartment."Elena said as she followed Luka through the car park.

"Ok."Luka said coolly."He doesn't want you going home by yourself?"

"We live just outside of Mystic Falls, Luka. What do you think?"Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at Luka.

"Ah, he really is protective of you, isn't he?"Luka asked causally.

"Is that not normal?"Elena asked innocently."I mean, he's my Guardian."She added.

"Considering the fact that you don't even know what you are to him, other then being his ward, I would say no, it's not normal because you're a Human and he's a Vampire."Luka stated and Elena nodded."But what exactly is normal for Supernatural Beings like us?"He asked rhetorically and Elena shrugged.

* * *

"So how was school?"Jonas asked, his back to Luka and Elena, as soon as they got inside and Luka closed the door behind them.

"Riveting."Luka said as he and Elena took off their bags and put them on the table.

"Hi, Dr. Martin."Elena greeted the older Warlock, who glanced at her as soon as she spoke before he nodded in greeting and offered her a tight smile.

"I see the necklace works."He gestured to the pendant."Has the charm held throughout the entire day?"Elena nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, thank you for that."Elena thanked him, looking grateful as she sat down and took off the necklace, putting it in her pocket.

"No problem."He waved it off and turned back to looking through his books. Luka, who was still standing up, suddenly straightened up, looking slightly unwell and Elena, who had taken a seat opposite him, looked up at him in concern while Jonas, who sensed that something was off, looked back at the two teens questionably."What's wrong?"Jonas asked as Luka blinked rapidly, as if he had just come out of a trance.

"Nothing."Luka said causally as he shook his head slightly and Jonas' eyes narrowed but other then that, he didn't say anything and turned back to his books while Luka touched his neck, where his own necklace's should be but found that it wasn't there.

"Luka?"Elena asked softly in concern but Luka just shook his head and sat down.

"So, let's get started on our English."Luka said coolly as he pulled out his books and Elena did the same, looking for her own English book, and they started their homework. Elena kept eyeing him throughout the entire time, noticing that he was starting to look very unwell and that he was breathing heavily.

"What's going on?"Jonas asked, coming over to the table and looked at his son in concern as he had also been watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"It's Bonnie Bennett. She's channelling me."Luka admitted, having realised what was wrong with him.

"Why would you let her do that?"Jonas demanded to know, making Elena jump in her seat.

"You told me to bond with her so I bounded."Luka gritted out before crying out in pain."Aah!"

"Oh my god."Jonas breathed out as he and Elena saw Luka's nose start to bleed."Elena, go to the kitchen and grabbed a towel, now."Elena did as she was told and grabbed one of the towels and came out to see Jonas sitting on the floor with Luka.

"Luka!"Elena cried and darted over to their side as Jonas used his Magic to cut the link between Bonnie and Luka."Are you ok?"Elena asked as she helped Luka sit up and put the towel to his nose and he took it, wiping his nose clean of blood."What happened? What's Channelling?"Elena asked, confused and worried.

"Don't worry about it. Can you help Luka to his room. He should lie down."Jonas said, frowning and Elena pursed her lips but nodded and helped Luka to his feet and towards the hallway, letting him led her to his room while he leaned on her for support.

"Thanks."Luka said as she helped him get into the bed and sat next to him.

"What are friends for?"Elena asked, smiling at him and he chuckled."Get some rest."Elena said kindly before she got up and left the room, making sure to shut the door behind her and walked back to where her books were.

As she did her homework, Jonas brought her something to eat and drink until Elijah came to pick her up. By the time the Original got there, Elena was stuck on the fourth question of her Maths Homework. She looked up when Elijah came in and walked over to the window causally as Jonas came back into the room, having checked in on Luka.

"Where is Luka?"Elijah asked.

"Asleep."Elena and Jonas said in unison.

"Your Shadow Spell was successful."Elena got the feeling that this was a conversation that she was suppose to ignore and went back to trying to solve her Maths Problem."I was able to track that girl."Elijah glanced at Elena through the window as he said that."However I did have a little running with one of the Brothers that killed me."He added and Elena looked up sharply at the mention of Brothers and remembered that Bonnie had sent Emily a piece of paper, saying that two guys, Stefan and Damon, if Elena remembered their names correctly, were coming for Emily.

"I assume he didn't live to tell about it."Jonas said causally and Elena blinked rapidly, trying to ignore how calm Jonas was about death.

"Actually I spared him."Elijah said gently, glancing at Elena again."He'd die before he let anything happen to her, they both would."He explained coolly."She'll be kept safe."He added when Jonas looked away after glancing at Elena.

"For now."Jonas stated.

"Well, that's precisely where we need her to be."Elijah stated and turned to face Jonas."Safe."Jonas looked back at him before glancing at Elena, who had given up on current piece of Homework and had been watching them and listening to them silently."Thank you for looking after Elena, Jonas."Elijah said as he walked over to Elena's side and took her books, putting them in her bag as she stood up."We'll be in touch."He stated as Elena took her bag from him.

"Bye, Dr. Martin."Elena said gently.

"Bye, Elena."Jonas said as he watched Elijah guide the short haired Doppelganger out of the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

Elena looked up from the book she was assigned to read when Elijah came down stairs and headed towards the front door."Where are you going?"Elena asked curiously after glancing at the time, seeing how late into the evening it was.

"To the Gilbert Household."Elena opened her mouth to say something but Elijah stopped her before she could even say anything."And no, you can not come with me."He stated sternly and Elena huffed, pouting at him."You know that doesn't work on me, Little Girl."He stated, amused and Elena gave him a dirty look at the little girl comment before he left.

* * *

"Forgive the intrusion."Elijah stated as he walked over to the window sill, moving things out of the way so that he could sit down."I mean your Family no harm."Elijah promised as Emily closed the door behind her and turned to Elijah, looking at him suspiciously.

"Why did you kill those Vampires when they tried to take me?"Emily questioned him, getting straight to the point.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken."Elijah said, sitting down in a relaxed position and Emily looked at him with narrowed eyes."Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals but those who fear him are desperate for his approval."Elijah suddenly said and Emily's eyebrows furrowed."If the word gets out that the Doppelganger exist, there'll be a line of Vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that."Elijah explained himself.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?"Emily asked cautiously.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the Curse."Elijah worded what he said carefully.

"So what is your goal?"Emily asked, crossing her arms.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trust only those in his immediately circle."

"Like you?"Emily stated questionably.

"Not anymore."Elijah shook his head.

"You don't know where he is, do you?"Emily realised."So you're trying to use me to dry him out."

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."Elijah stated.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"Emily asked without missing a beat.

"If I wasn't being trustful, your Family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now."Elijah answered truthfully."Instead, I'm here and I'm preparing to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?"

"Do nothing."Elijah stated, confusing Emily."Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting"He said as he got up and walked around, looking at Emily's belongings."and then, when the time is right, you and I should draw Klaus out and I should make sure your friends remain unharmed."Elijah said as he looked through her book.

"And then what?"Emily asked sharply, causing Elijah to look back at her.

"Then I kill him."He said simply.

"Just like that?"Emily questioned him.

"Just like that."Elijah echoed."I'm a man of my word, Emily. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?"

"I notice you have a friend, Bonnie, is it?"Elijah asked but continued talking before Emily could say anything."She seems to possess the gift of Magic. I have friends with similar gifts."

Emily nodded slightly in understanding."You know Witches."

"Together we can protect you and everybody that matters to you."Elijah stepped towards Emily."So do we have a deal?"

"I need you to do one more thing for me."Emily said after a few seconds of thinking over everything that Elijah had just laid out for her.

"You're negotiating now?"Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow at Emily.

"Stefan's in the Tomb with Katherine."Emily stated."I want you get him out."

"That's fine with me..."Elijah trailed off thoughtfully as he looked at Emily."This may sound rude of me to ask, but when were you born, Emily?"

"The twenty second of June, 1992, why?"Emily asked before remembering about Elena."Where's Elena?"Emily asked, eyes narrowed.

"Elena is none of your concern."Elijah said harshly and glared at her as she glared back.

"Elena is my concern. She's my Sister."Emily retorted and Elijah's eyes darkened.

"That she may be, but you hardly know her and vice versa."Elijah stated coolly."I have taken care of Elena the moment she was abandoned on my doorstep. She is mine to care for, to look after, to love, not yours."Elijah stated possessively."You and her may have shared the same womb, but that means very little."Emily gritted her teeth."Tell your friends, especially the Salvatore Brothers, to keep their distance from her, or this deal is null and void."Elijah warned Emily before he was gone.

* * *

After getting Stefan out of the Tomb and left Katherine inside through compulsion, Elijah headed back to his Mansion and darted inside, ignoring the compelled staff, and went straight for Elena's room, only to not find her in bed. Darting over to his own bedroom door, Elijah opened it and peaked in, seeing the bedside lamp on, along a figure curled up on the bed, on top of the covers, near the lamp. Sighing in relief, Elijah silently walked over to the bed and glanced down at Elena's sleeping form before noticing a book underneath her palm.

Picking it up from under Elena's palm, the Original put it on the bedside table before grabbing the blanket, which was on the end of the bed and placed it on top of Elena, up to her chin. He watched her snuggle into the blanket for a minute with a look of adoration in his eyes and chuckled softly under his breath. Leaning down, Elijah kissed her on the side of her head before he left the room and headed for his study to start planning his next course of action in his plan to kill Klaus.


	12. Chapter 12

"Stefan, I made a deal with Elijah."Emily stated as she turned to Stefan, lifting her glass of Vervain laced water to her lips.

"Right, you made a deal with him. I didn't make one."Stefan retorted as Emily took a gulp of her drink."You should keep your deal."Stefan said, agreeing with the fact that Emily should carry out her side of the deal.

Emily narrowed her eyes at Stefan and walked over to him."Stefan, I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"When have I ever wanted somebody to get hurt?"Stefan asked Emily, who sighed softly."Besides, what if he has your Sister as a backup in case something happens to you? Don't you want to know why or how she landed up Elijah's hands?"Stefan questioned Emily.

"I don't think he wants to hurt her, Stefan. He's seems very protective of her..."Emily trailed off."But he might also be faking that protectiveness."Emily stated thoughtfully and held out her drink."Vervain. I made it light."Emily stated after Stefan glanced down at the glass and went to take it but Emily suddenly held it out of reach."But are you sure? Just because Katherine built up a tolerance-Yes."Stefan cut Emily off and took the glass from her.

"Bottoms up."He said before drinking what was left inside the glass before he started coughing and fell to his knees for a second.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Ahem."

"How can Elijah compel another Vampire?"

"He's an Original. I don't really know what that means."Stefan said, frowning."I don't think anybody really knows what that means."Stefan said and glanced down for a brief second."Well, except maybe Isobel."He added softly as an after thought."I'll be sure to ask her and also ask about Elena."Before Emily could say anything, Stefan kissed her gently yet heatedly.

* * *

"Do I want to know why you were sleeping in my bed last night?"Elijah, who was making breakfast, asked Elena, who was dressed and ready for school, as soon as she came into the kitchen, yawning.

"I couldn't sleep."Elena grumbled softly."I'm not going to be able to eat all of that. I have school in twenty minutes."Elena stated while eyeing the food hungrily.

"No you don't."Elijah retorted."Sit down, please."Elijah added, gesturing to the table as he finished making breakfast and put it on a plate, which he set down in front of the brunette.

"Excuse me?"Elena asked, confused and frowned at the Vampire.

Elijah moved away and picked up his cup of coffee, sitting down opposite of Elena, who was still standing behind her chair."You don't have school today because I called the Office and told them that you were staying home today."Elijah explained as Elena sat down at the table and had started to eat said breakfast, only to pause at his explanation.

"What? Why?"Elena questioned him, her frown deepening.

"Maybe because I want to spend time with my Precious Girl?"Elijah retorted, giving Elena a small smile but she could see the strain in said smile and realised that something was wrong and realised that it might something to do with when he went to see Emily.

"Elijah, what happened?"Elena asked gently, referring to when he went to talk to her twin.

"I can't keep anything from you, can I?"Elijah asked rhetorically.

"Well, other then the whole Supernatural World, then not really."Elena giggled before giving him a pointed look."So, you gonna tell me what happened?"

Elijah sighed softly."Emily Gilbert is your Twin Sister, even though we already suspected it, it was better if she confirmed it for us."Elijah stated and Elena raised an eyebrow at him."She's suddenly very protective of you and I fear that her wanting to protect you will drive her friends to try and take you from me."Elijah said in a gruff voice, frowning.

"Oh, so that's why you don't want me to go to School today."Elena stated."Because I'd be vulnerable outside the safety of the house and out of your protection."Elijah nodded softly, looking at her fondly."Elijah, even if they did manage to take me, you'd come for me and will protect me from them."Elena stated knowingly, trying to put the ancient Vampire at ease."But I'll stay at home today, just to put your mind at ease."Elijah smiled, thankful that Elena knew that, even though he would come for her should Emily and her friends actually take her from him, his mind was in turmoil.

"Thank you, My Precious Girl."Elijah said gratefully, relaxing slightly.

"But that means you have to entertain me like you normally do on Weekends!"Elena suddenly explained, pointing her fork at him.

"Well, you should finish your breakfast first and then we'll spend some time in the library, reading some classics, and then the gardens until noon, when we'll watch a movie of your pick, except for horror, in the living room?"Elijah stated questionably.

"Yay."Elena said cheerfully and Elijah chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken me a long time to update, but I hope you like it even though it's short(in my opinion it is at least). Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
